German Patent Publication No. 196 52 001 A1 and its English-counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,910 describe an integrated sealing system for an automatic transmission. The sealing system includes a ring-shaped structural element made of metal that is inserted into an annular space between a main output shaft, a semi-shaft and a casing of the automatic transmission. The sealing system also includes a set of radial sealing elements made of rubber, each of which includes a first element having a seal lip that abuts against the main output shaft. A garter spring absorbs radial forces applied to the seal lip. A protective flange is intended to prevent the garter spring from being flung off or detached during operation at high rotational speeds.